


Nothing Left To Lose

by hotterhatter2211



Series: Love Must Be Blind [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012), The Avengers - All Fandoms, Thor (2011)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-05
Updated: 2012-11-20
Packaged: 2017-11-11 11:57:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/478310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotterhatter2211/pseuds/hotterhatter2211
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SEQUEL TO "THE LOVE YOU DESERVE" It had been 3 months since Tony and Loki had seen each other. Both of them are having a hard time with the separation. With the threat of Thanos so close, Loki has only one choice left. Ask the Avengers for help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am still debating on making this a higher rating then the last story! I shall keep that open longer then the rest until it comes to that chapter or not!XD

"You are a monster." Tony snarled at the god, who stood before him. "You will never do any thing good."

"But Anthony I-" Loki started to say.

"You have no right to call be by that name." Tony glared at him, hatred burning in his eyes.

"I did it for you! To save you. You may not understand now, but I will do everything in my power to help." Loki desperately said to Tony. "Why wont you belive me!"

"No, Loki. You did it for yourself." Tony turned around from the god and started to walk aways. Loki's hand shot up reaching for Tony, attempting him to stop. He touched Tony's clothes trying to grasp it only for it to disappear. He turned and found everything gone. He soon found himself in complete darkness.

"There will be no crevasses for you to hide in." A voice came from all sides. It chilled Loki to the bone. He began to run. To try and conceal himself from the voice. It was then he felt a hand clamp down on his shoulder.

He awoke with a gasp. His body was drenched in sweat and shaking uncontrollably. His eyes wide with terror. It had been 3 long months and still he was plagued with that nightmare. It had all started when he visited Tony in the hospital. He knew Tony wouldn't be able to forgive him. He doubted he could ever forgive himself.

He shook his head. He needed to stop thinking like that. "Calm yourself." Loki whispered taking deep breaths. When his breathing had finally stopped coming out in harsh gasps he leaned his back against the head board of the bed. Pulling his knees against his chest, now trying to stop his body from shaking in fear.

"He will not find you here." Loki told himself, trying to get rid of the voice that was repeating itself in his head.

He started to think of Tony. How Tony knew when he was upset and would say a joke to make him feel better. A small smile played across his lips. Tony wouldn't want him to give up now.

Loki was brought out of that thought when there was a crack on the window. He grabbed his spear just in time to block the attack.

The attacker swung his hand like claws again. Loki moved just out of distance.

Loki sent an knife towards the mysterious hooded figure, which caught them in the shoulder. Still the enemy continued to claw at the god. Loki turned his staff in order to stop it from hitting his chest.

Loki tripped the enemy making him land on his back. Putting one foot on the figures chest, his staff on his throat.

"Who are you" Loki seethed out.

A laugh came from the hooded creature. Loki tighten his grip on his spear. Loki removed the hood only to freeze.

A chitauri laid on the ground before him. "He said he would come for you."

"What is he planing?" Loki managed to hide the fear that had reappeared from earlier.

"He is going to make you plead for death. Make sure you suffer for your crimes against him." The chitauri growled out.

"Answer my question." Loki put the staff closer to his defeated enemy.

"Thanos shall take away everything you love." He laughed.

Loki could not longer take this, "I no longer have anything left to love." Loki pushed the staff down cutting through the chitauri's throat.

The chitauri gasped out still alive, blood flowing from the new wound. Loki reached down to find a small device the creature had. Once he found it he placed it in his hand. The device allowed the Chitauri to make a quick escape back to their base.

"Tell that to Thanos before you bleed to death." Loki grounded out before using the device to send it back to the place it had came.

Loki stood there after the creature left. His staff covered in blood. He would have to move again. He was safe here no longer. He grabbed the only things he cared about before going to leave. Not even looking back at the place he had lived in for 3 months. It was going to be a long hard road from now on. He was certain of one thing though. He was going to need the Avenger's help.


	2. Under My Skin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok! So this is a couple of days after the thing that happened at Loki's house! He has finally gotten the nerve to try and help the Avengers ;D

Loki looked over the wreckage caused by the one and only Doctor Doom and glanced up. "That is quite a lot of damage you have caused."

"Loki. It has been quite awhile. Tell me what have you been up to." Doom glared down at his ex-ally.

"Drabbling here and there." Loki looked away and started to walk up to him.

"I have to say to you," Loki started to say turning back to Doom, "I can no longer allow you to cause such damage." Loki voice hardened as he said the last sentence.

Doom looked at the god with what appeared to be both one of surprise and annoyance.

"Decided to change sides?" Doom growled out.

"Possibly." The god stopped, standing tall right in front of the other man.

Doom snorted. "You have joined the side of the angels I see. You have become weak." Doom venoumsly looked at Loki in the eye.

"I might be on the side of the angels, but don't assume for one second that I am one." Loki sneered out.

"Were you not the one that said sentment was for the losing side?" Doom questioned starting to get in a fighting stance.

"Who said I had any sentment." Loki tightend his grip on his staff.

"Only sentement would allow you to fall to such a level as helping the Avengers." Doom lunged forward attacking Loki straight on.

Loki lifted his staff blocking the angered man's fist. Doom quickly used his other hand to hit Loki right in the jaw. Loki stumbled back at the impact. He attempted to straighten himself out only to have Doom kick him back into a wall.

Loki grunted, the first impact of pain flowing through his body. Loki moved just in time to miss Doom's attack. Loki got out one of his many daggers stabbing Doom in the upper-arm. Doom flinched back, swinging his arm forcing Loki to let go.

Loki jumped back getting a few feet of distance between himself and Doom. He grabbed his staff and aimed it at Doom shooting a ray of energy. Doom flew back, falling to the ground.

Doom stumbled up ready to attack the god one more time only to have an arrow come between them.

Both villains' head snapped up looking into the eyes of Clint Barton.

Voices could be heard from the hallway. Loki spun back around now facing the door way. Fear and concern written on his face. He could not talk with the Avengers right now. He needed a little more time. Loki dashed to one of the other exits, dodging the arrows speeding passed him. One of the arrows managed to clip him on the shoulder. He called out in pain but continued to run.

Once outside he ran through the man streets trying to lose the marksman.

He stopped at to catch his breath for one second only to find an arrow placed right next to his cheek.

"Hello, reindeer games." Clint sneered out at Loki.

Loki's eyed narrowed. "Agent Barton. So lovely to see you again." his sarcasm was very obvious.

"What are you doing here Loki?" Hawkeye questioned.

"Taking a lovely walk through the city. I thought I might stop by and see some old friends." Loki casually explained to the archer.

Clint snorted at the response. "Can you answer seriously for 5 seconds." He grounded out.

Loki contemplated how he was going to answer. Debating on saying the truth or not.

"Perhaps I wanted to help the Avengers a little." he paused, "Maybe I just want Doom out of may." Half truth, half lies.

"How come I don't believe you." Clint replied skeptically.

"Perhaps it is because you have a bird's brain." Loki raised an eyebrow.

Clint glared at the god. All the sudden Loki reached around and took hold of the bow, moving his face so it was no longer in range. He then kicked the archer back, still grasping the bow.

Clint flew backward a few feet. He gasped for breath as he fell. He quickly jumped back up getting a knife in his hand.

Loki rolled his eyes. "We both know you would lose." He looked down at the bow in his hand. He then dropped it to the floor with a loud clank.

"I do not need this weak weapon. Now if you will excuse me I shall leave." Loki turned about to head of in another direction.

Clint kept calling after him. Throwing insults that Loki just continued to ignore.

"You are the god of lies. All you ever do is lie. Just like you did to Tony." Clint yelled from across the alleyway. This comment made Loki freeze mid-step. He turned around quitely no longer his composed self.

"Take that back you idiotic fool." Loki seethed at Clint.

"No! It is the truth after all. You needed a way into the Avengers. Tony was that route. I knew you couldn't be trusted." Clint sneered as Loki started to walk towards him.

Soon the god stood above the archer. His height now being to his advantage.

"You speak as if you know everything. I did not lie to Tony and you will do well to remember that." Loki glared down at Clint.

Clint held the glare, "You are nothing but a manipulative lying bastard that only cares about himself."

Loki took hold of Clint's throat tightening his grip. The archer grabbed the gods hand around his throat as he no longer was able to reach the floor. His breath leaving his lungs. Black spots started to get into his vision. Right when he believed he was going to die this way, Loki let go and he fell to the ground. He coughed, taking a deep, filling his lungs with air.

Loki walked away no longer giving Clint any of his attention.

"Why didn't you kill me?" Clint wheezed out.

Loki stopped only to answer his question. "I was not lying when I said I wanted to help the Avengers." his voice barely a whisper before he disappeared from Clint's line of sight.

Hawkeye walked stood and walked towards his fallen bow, never taking his eyes off the direction of where Loki had gone.

The sound of machinary broke him out of his thoughts.

There stood Iron Man. "What are you up to Legolas? The other Avengers wondered where you disappeared to. We managed to capture Doom." Tony landed next to the hawk.

Clint stood there looking at the man.

"What?" Tony shifted uncomfortably.

Clint shook his, "I thought I saw someone, but apparently, I didn't."

"Maybe you should get your eyes checked!" Tony said taking hold of Hawkeye. "Lets go! The others are waiting." He took off, taking the archer with him.

If either of them had been paying attention they might have seen a god watching that interaction with envy and thankfulness. The god seemed to have gotten the archer to listen to him a little bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of Clint in there XD Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Some people have asked when the vid will be out, I am planing to within this month or so get it done!


	3. Cannot Run Away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is actually REALLY long! A lot longer than what I had originally planed! ehehe! I hope you like this chapter!

Loki had been attempting to help the Avengers from the side line. He made sure to never get caught again by any of the heroes. He would always fidget with little things to make sure the Avengers always came out on top. It would be little things such as cutting off the power to Red Skulls new weapon, or causing the Enchantress to lose her abilities for a moment, allowing the Hawk to pierce her with an arrow.

After another stressful day of making sure Tony didn't get killed by one of Mandarin's many attacks he was visibly injured but started to make his way back to the place he was staying. On the way back he kept feeling as though he were being watched. He would look over his shoulder and see no one there. After a couple of times he had enough.

"I know you are there. Come out before I slit your throat." The god seethed as he looked in all directions.

A dark chuckle came from the shadows. "Such a strong threat from a weak little runt." Out of the shadows came the lone figure of Thanos. A grin full of malice placed on his lips.

Loki froze from pure terror. He was not ready for this. There should have been more signs. Thanos would not show up with out a plan.

"You reek of fear. I could kill you now and make sure no one would ever find your lifeless corpse." Thanos started to walk up to the injured god, circling him.

"That was the original idea, but I have found something much more entertaining." Thanos spoke. He was standing a good five feet away from Loki by now.

Loki attempted to compose himself, feeling his body shake uncontrollably. His eyes trailing Thanos, knowing he could be killed even for the smallest movement.

Thanos stopped walking, taking in the sight of the god before him. "That little rag tag team that you have been helping seems much more interesting." Thanos grin became larger as Loki flinched when he mentioned the Avengers. "I seem to be asking myself, what would cause such a selfish, lowly, creature such as yourself to help these so called heroes."

Loki at this point had finally gotten the nerve to glare at him. This made Thanos give out another laugh. "They cause such an interesting spark to flow through your eyes. I must meet the-"

Loki interrupted the alien, "You will go no where near them." He hissed with as much power as he could conjure.

"Won't I?" Thanos taunted.

Loki kept his mouth shut for once, biting down on his lips to keep himself from saying more.

"Your brother is a part of that team is he not?" Thanos paused, "The almighty Thor. He would be fairly easy to kill. His pride will be the death of him after all."

Thanos never took his eyes off the god, calculating his every move. "Then there is the Captain. Just a puny human that bosses the others around. He would be the last to die, seeing all his friends killed before him." Loki bit on his lips even harder causing blood to pour into his mouth.

The blood lust became more apparent on the alien as he continued, "The archer would be fun to find and see if he could really fly like a bird." Thanos gave a hollow laugh.

"There is also the one with the robotic suit, correct?" Thanos thought a moment, "Such a measly contraption. I could crush his skull in my fin-" Thanos was cut off as Loki quickly sent a sharp ice dagger at him.

Loki believed he might have actually caused Thanos damaged when the creature did not move away only to have the illusion of Thanos disappear before him.

He heard an echo of a laugh travel to where he stood. "Good luck next time!" Was the last thing he heard before pain erupted in his head. The connection he shared with the Chitauri still barely there, but just enough to send an ache into is skull. He stood there a moment waiting for the pain to fade away.

After he was able to think clearly he started to make his way again back to his living quarters. It was only when he heard a shuffle behind him again that he turned and prepared for attack.

"Well that was an interesting conversation I walked in on." Hawkeye stood, his arrow not pointed at the god for once.

Loki glared at the man, "Come to take me back to S.H.I.E.L.D.?"

Clint stood there a moment giving the Loki a once over. "You look like shit man."

"Thank you so much for noticing. Now if you shall excuse me I need to leave." Loki began to turn, trying to get away only to have the pain from his earlier injury stop him. He tripped as blood trickled down his ankle. Loki took a seat on the ground. He hissed and took hold of the injury, trying to slow the blood from flowing.

Clint had still made no move to exit or capture the god. Instead he walked up to him and held out a small bandage.

"This might help with that." The archer waited for Loki to take the aid. Loki only glanced at it still not trusting Hawkeye.

"Why don't you leave me be?" He seethed at Clint.

Clint seemed to be having a internal debate before crouching next to Loki. "I want to know what that conversation was about. And I don't mean shit about you being evil. I want the truth."

Clint eyed Loki's injury before stating, "And I would like to get through this explanation before you pass out from blood loss, so either talk quickly or put this wrap on it." He attempted to hand Loki the wrap again.

Loki let out a sigh before taking the offering and started to wrap his injured leg. Clint waited in silence for Loki to explain. After more than 5 minutes of nothing other then the wrapping of the injury.

Clint let out an exasperated sigh, "I would like to be able to go home and sleep after we talk as well, if you don't mind."

For once Loki looked up straight into the eyes of Clint. "I have made a huge mistake." Loki whispered out.

"Tell me something I don't know." Clint rolled his eyes. Loki curse at the archer.

"Do you want to know or not?" Loki snapped at him. Clint put his hands up in surrender, motioning for the god to continue.

"Did I ever tell you of the deal I made with the monster named Thanos?" Loki questioned. Clint shook his head.

Loki thought over the day that he fell into that hell hole. He mostly remembered the anger and betrayal he had felt for the All Father. It was here that he had found Thanos. Loki now realized he was more trouble than he was worth.

"I made a deal saying I would give him the Tesseract for the ability to rule Midgard. He would send me with an army of Chitauri and I would be able to tame this chaotic place." Loki closed his eyes as he remembered the scepter being placed in his hands.

"I should have never made that deal." Loki said with out realizing it.

"You don't say, Sherlock?" Clint sarcastically replied. In turn Loki glared at him again.

Loki continued, ignoring the rude comment of Clint, "It was only after I escaped from Asgard's prison that I had come into contact with Thanos. It was... not pleasant to say the least." Loki shivered as he remember the agony of Thanos tearing his into his mind only to show Loki the worst memories of himself possible. He looked away from the archer.

"I had only barely managed to escape on to Midgard. I was able to stay hidden for months. It was here I met... Well... re-met Tony at this time." Loki gave a hint of a smile as he pictured Tony in his suit asking why he was present at the party.

He heard Clint shift uncomfortably. He removed the smile from his face before continuing. "I had become more acquainted with Stark. It had been fun while it lasted." Loki began to wonder of the argument he had with Tony and if things would have changed if he did not agree to test that contraption.

"There was a day that he and I got into a disagreement. I, in my anger, left. It was on this same day I felt something off. I realized I was being followed. I was able to lose my pursuers for a short while, only for them to reappear later." Loki shook his head wanting to forget that entire day.

"It was only when I cornered them that I had come to the realization that the Chitauri had found me once more." Loki paused. Clint was listening intently.

Loki gave a laugh with no humor. "It was then I did what I do best. I ran. From everything. I cut off all ties." Loki's face now only held sorrow.

"But there was a problem with my plan. I couldn't leave. I decided I would help your little team with there missions. After all you are probably the only ones that can kill Thanos." Loki finally looked back at the marksman.

"Does that answer what you need about that conversation." Loki's words did not hold the usual venom, instead he sounded as if he were pleading for Clint to believe him.

"Looks like you are in some deep shit." Clint replied in a nonchalant way. Loki was about to retort only to find a look of understanding on the archer's face.

Loki gave him a half-hearted smile, "It would appear so."

"Got any plans to take care of big, tall, and scary?" Loki raised an eyebrow at Clint.

"No. Not at the moment. I would first need to know when he will be attacking." Loki replied still surprised.

Clint stood up and stretched. He then held out his hand to Loki. The god looked at the hand, confused.

"Why do you trust me?" Loki questioned.

"I don't." Clint grinned at him.

"Then why are you helping me?" Loki was even more confused, but took hold of the Hawks hand. He stood trying to steady himself.

Clint helped get Loki to stand before replying, "Why are you helping the Avengers?" Clint retorted.

Loki gave an actual laugh that he had not been able to do in some time. "I believe my response should be,  
touche."

Loki glanced around before saying, "I shall leave you now Barton. I... Thank you for deciding to believe me."

Clint shrugged, "I still don't like you very much." He grinned.

"Farewell." Loki started to head in the other direction.

Clint grabbed his arm, "How am I supposed to contact you?" he questioned.

Loki thought for a moment before putting out his hand, "Give me your hand."

It was Clint's turn to be confused. "What?"

"Your hand." Loki rolled his eyes.

Clint put his hand onto Loki's awkwardly. After a couple of moments Loki let go.

The hawk gave him a puzzled look. "What did that accomplish?"

"It allowed me to connect a mental link with you." Loki's voice rang through Clint's head.

"NO." Was the first thing Clint said. "Stay the HELL out of my head."

"Do not worry Barton. I will only be able to hear what you want me to, and me the same." Loki explained.

"I still do not want you up there." Clint hissed.

"Fine. But it is the only way you will be able to find me in the future." With that Loki started to walk away.

"I hate you!" Clint cursed at the god. He waited a moment before saying thoughtfully, "Be careful, Loki."

Loki turned and gave him a small awkward smile before disappearing into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY! Clint and Loki are slowly redeeming themselves to each other! ;D ehehe!


	4. Fading Slowly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am getting a ton of inspiration to write this! It is being so fun to do so! Also! A bit of a warning at the end it got a little bit OOC but I really liked the dialogue so I kept it!

_"Agent Barton."_ A voice sounded from Clint's head. He just so happened to be in the middle of dinner with all of the Avengers shoving food down their throats. He managed not to jump at the intruder.

 _"I told you to stay out of my head."_ Clint would have a long line of cuss words come out of his mouth if it were not for the fact that the team would hear him.

 _"I must converse with you as soon as possible."_ Loki's voice told him, completely ignoring the archer's earlier statement.

Clint glared holed into the table in front of him replying, _"And I still said stay the fuck out of my head."_

 _"You know I do hate following rules, Barton."_ Clint could imagine the god rolling his eyes as he responded.

 _"I am busy."_ Clint tried to ignore him. Loki, in turn, kept speaking to the Hawk through his connection.

Clint almost lasted a good 10 minutes before he had a headache from Loki's persisstancy.

 _"What is so important that it can't wait till later?"_ the archer finally snapped.

 _"As I told you before, I have some new information that I would like to converse with you about."_ Loki responded.

Clint let out a sigh of annoyance. Natasha glanced over at him and gave him a puzzled look.

"Is everything alright Clint?" The agent questioned.

"Just peachy." He grounded out. "I have to go..." Clint tried to think of a good excuse. "I left my stove on."

Natasha raised an eyebrow, "You left the stove on...?"

"Yes. I need to go turn it off." Clint raised from his seat, finally gaining the attention of the other members.

"I will probably just go to bed after so you don't have to check on me or anything." Clint waved a hand as he left out the door.

"Something is up." Natasha's eyes narrowed from where the archer had left.

"Just let him be. I bet he found a hot date and left to get her number." Tony told the assassin as he took another drink of his alcoholic beverage.

"It is probably nothing Nat. Maybe he just needs some time away from the team." Steve smiled at Natasha.

"Perhaps you are right." Natasha said, still having her eyes on the exit.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Clint stood next to Loki. "Why did you call me here?" He glared down, annoyed at the god.

"I have some new information regarding Thanos and his army." Loki leaned against the wall behind him. He patted the spot next to him, motioning for the archer to sit.

Clint let out an exasperated noise before sitting down. "Well?"

He closed his eyes and thought about the intel he had recieved. "It appears he is growing his army. While traveling the realms, he has come into contact with a great many of people that I have interacted with. He is amassing an army of not just Chitauri, but with creatures from the other 9 realms."

"How trustful are you sources?" Clint questioned.

Loki looked a bit surprised at the question but answered, "By themselves... not very reliable. Since there is more than one of them saying it the likelihood of it being true rises exponentially."

Clint cursed. "What kind of creatures? Anything the Avengers can't handle?"

Loki let a darkness pass over his eyes. "Thanos will get his hands on the worst kind of creatures you can imagine. As for your team, I do not know."

"Damn. Any ideas of how to stop him?" Clint looked over at Loki.

Loki shook his head. "Not at the moment no."

They sat there in silence contemplating over what Loki had just said. Clint let out a sigh rubing the back of his head with his hand. Clint surveyed the god noticing he was still fidgeting a little.

"Was there was another reason you wanted me to come here?" Clint questioned.

Loki opened his mouth to speak before closing it again and shaking his head.

"What is it?" Clint narrowed his eyes.

"It is nothing. I already told you about Thanos. I shall be on my way now." Loki stood up and started to walk away.

"You want to know about him don't you?" Clint asked. The god stopped. "That was why you really called me here." Clint guessed.

"How- How is he fairing?" Loki was still facing the other way.

Clint debated on telling the truth. Should he lie or not. Instead he answered with another question. "Do you really want to know?"

Loki turned to the archer again. His eyes were pleading to know. "Yes."

"He is smiling and making jokes. He is even back on his regular track of sleeping with every women known to man. He seems to be very content at where he is." Clint watched Loki's actions closely.

"I see." Loki looked away, his eye now unfocused. "I thank you for telling me the truth." Loki was still standing in that one spot. Clint doubted he planed on moving anytime soon.

"Personally, I believe Stark is putting up a facade." Clint leaned forward a little. "He never gets a full night sleep. When he isn't with the rest of us or sleeping around, he is always in his garage. Pepper would say that is how he was before but I disagree." Clint shook his head.

Loki was now focused completely on the words the hawk was saying.

"There are also times that you can be talking to him and all he does is zone out on you. One time had a complete conversation with him, only to realize he wasn't even listening." Clint faked hurt, "I mean my stories are amazing! How can you not love them!"

Loki managed a little chuckle.

Clint became serious again, "There are also the nightmares. He says they are nothing, but I don't believe him. I had to wake him once."

Clint looked straight into Loki's eyes, "In those nightmares, he mentioned you."

Loki flinched when he said this. "What happened between you two?" the marksman questioned.

"I did something that is completely unforgivable to try and save him." Loki told the man. Clint wanted to know more about what had happened, but noticed how much it effected the god.

Clint shot up quickly, making Loki jump. "We need a drink. Follow me. I know of a great bar!" Clint grabbed Loki and headed off into a random direction.

"Unhand me, mortal!" Loki seethed.

"There is the god I know!" Clint smirked at the now annoyed Loki.

"Just a couple of drinks! I pinky promise!" Clint held his pinky up to Loki.

Loki gave him a look that said he was insane. "Fine just one drink." Clint cheered.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

After half the night was gone, Loki was plastered. Clint wanted to congratulate himself for getting Loki drunk.

"We need to get you home!" Clint laughed as Loki tripped over his own feet. It was then Clint realized he had no idea where Loki lived. "Where do you live?"

"221B Baker Street." Loki slurred out. Clint raised an eyebrow, "You live at Sherlock Holme's apartment?" Clint asked.

"No, you stupid fool." Loki was supposed to sound threatening.

Clint waited for a proper address. "Well?"

Loki was thinking really hard. "I do not remember. I move around a lot." Loki's eyebrow furrowed in concentration.

"Ok. A motel for you it is!" Clint dragged the god through the streets. He remembered there was a small motel just a bit further.

"Did you know Barton, that you really are good?" Loki asked.

"What?" Clint asked puzzled.

"You are good! As in good vs evil? Angels vs Demons? so on." Loki made a motion with his hand.

Clint shook his head, "What ever you say."

"I really mean it! You go out and fight evil. I could never be and the side of the light." Loki shook his head quickly.

Clint was quite a moment trying to piece together what Loki had been saying. "And why couldn't you?"

Loki gave a humorless chuckle. "Don't you know? I am and always will be a monster."

At this point they were in the lobby of the motel. Clint started to buy a room before turning and asking, "What do you mean?" Clint was so very confused at the god's strange conversation.

"I thought my brother told you Avengers. I am of Frost Giants. They are of greed, pain, and sorrow. They always cause agony in the end." Loki had a sorrowful look on his face.

Clint didn't know how to respond to that so they walked down the empty hallways in silence before they got to the room. Clint opened it and put the god on the bed.

"Okay. I am going now. You know how to get a hold of me." Clint nodded and started to exit the room.

"Barton? Do you think Anthony will ever forgive me?" Loki's voice held desperation.

"If he can't the he isn't the man I thought of him to be." Clint paused, "And Loki?"

Loki looked up at the man, "Sometimes, monsters make the best heroes." With that Clint exited the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was debating on keeping that last scene in this chapter... BUT I REALLY LIKE CLINT'S LAST LINE! I decided on keeping it XD eheheh! Sure Loki is a bit ooc but I really was liking there conversation as I wrote it. And I know Loki would not randomly bring this up unless he was intoxicated!


	5. Reaching As I Fall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok! Another chapter finished! Soon there will be even more FrostIron I promise!

The Avengers rushed into the room of their enemies lair. They had been able to take out most of the fleet for the Red Skull. All that was left was finding said man. Thor pushed open the doors and froze at the sight before him.

The other members ran right into him with his sudden stop.

"What the hell big man?" Tony questioned, glancing into the room. He also froze in surprise.

In the big spacious room was the man they were looking for, just not in the way they were expecting. He was on the floor with ropes wrapped tightly around him, passed out. In his big, god like, chair sat Loki.

"You took your time." Loki commented sarcastically.

It was Clint's turn to be shocked. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" He yelled through the mental link. Loki flinched a little at the noise in his head. He rolled his eyes at the Archer, ignoring the question.

Steve stepped forward. "What do you want, Loki?" He questioned.

"I am in need of your assistance." Loki answered as he stood.

"I am seriously freaking out. What are you up to?" Clint, again tried to ask the god.

Loki let out a sigh and replied, "I do believe that I said prior that I was going to be needing ALL the Avengers' help." Clint scoffed at that.

Natasha had her guns pointed at Loki. "Like we would ever help you."

Loki glared at her. "You might not want to help me, but if you wish to protect this pathetic place you people call Earth, I just might listen." He took a couple of steps forward.

Thor was confused, "Why do you wish to help Midgard?"

"I have my reasons." Loki stopped a few feet away, looking between each Avenger. His eyes meet Tony's. He stood staring at the man before him. He appeared to be a bit skinnier and paler.

"What are your so called reasons?" Natasha asked sarcastically, still aiming her guns at him.

"I would like to help this planet." Loki replied still keeping his eyes on Tony.

Tony just watched the god in return. They both stood there ignoring the others around them.

"I enjoy eye sex just as much as the next person,but can we please get on with this?" Clint interrupted. Loki finally looked away, and glared at his companion.

"I have information about an invasion that will be happening within the next 3 days." Loki turned to find the Captain, since he was the leader."If you wish to trust me or not is up to you." Loki crossed his arms.

Steve stood in thought for a couple of moments. "You need to gain our trust before I will allow it."

Loki looked annoyed, "Who do you think has been helping you for a while now. I made sure certain people were uninjured, as well as take care of some problems for you."

Steve contemplated this, "Hawkeye, Is what he says true? You're the one whose eyes are everywhere."

Clint shifted awkwardly, "Yes. He has been helping."The Captain raised an eyebrow at this, but nodded his head. "We can take him back to SHIELD for Fury to interrogate him. Thor, watch your brother."

Steve picked up the Red Skull who was still unconscious. "We will have a meeting once Fury has finished questioning Loki." He nodded towards the group and headed back to one of the many helicopters.

The rest of the Avengers followed his lead going to the same one. "What a lovely little plane you have." Loki added sarcastically as he entered.

Once they were all in the helicopter, Thor took a seat next to Loki, while Tony was on the opposite end, still silent. Everyone, with the exception of Tony, was watching the god making sure he didn't do anything suspicious.

"You all need to relax a bit." Loki stated calmly.

Tony finally glared at the god and said, "A bit difficult when you have a traitor on board." Loki could feel the venom in his voice and flinched away. The two were having another staring contest, this time one of them full of hate and betrayal, the other hurt and self-loathing. The tension became much worse from seconds prior. You could cut it with a knife at this point.

A quite "awkward" sounded out from the archer. Loki looked down at the floor unable to stop the wetness that he could feel start to build behind his eyelids, hands grasping the armrest tighter. He closed his eyes and remained silent through the remainder of the flight. The tension never left after that. It was only until Fury took Loki to a private room that the others relaxed.

Fury walked into the conference room with a serious expression on his face. The Avengers and Coulson all had a seat around the large table. He stood in front of them all. Taking a sigh he started to say, "Loki has explained a bit to me. He appears to believe that an alien by the name of Thanos is going to attack Earth." His one eye trailed the Avengers.

"I don't know if he is telling the truth or not so it is up to us to decided not only his fate, but if he is trustworthy enough." Fury gave out an exasperated sigh. "Since you all have dealt with Loki in the past, it is up to this group."

"I don't believe we should trust him, sir. He has done too much in the past." Coulson was the first to reply. Natasha nodded in agreement.

"I am going to have to agree with them as well." Fury pointed at the two. "What about the rest of you?"

"Are you deciding my fate, Barton?" Loki's voice made it's way into the Archer's head.

"Can you stay out of my head for five minutes." Clint felt his eye twitch in annoyance.

Thor took Clint out of his thoughts as he said, "I think my brother is being honest. We should trust him this once. He could have escaped anytime on the mechanical bird."

"Thor does have a point. I think we should at least give him a chance." Bruce added. The group turned to the last three.

"I have been emotionally compromised and cannot make a decision regarding this situation." Tony said roboticly before standing and leaving the room. Everyone watched the door close.

The group shifted uncomfortably before Steve said, "I will give him one chance," he spoke breaking the silence.

All eyes turned to Clint. The Archer sat in his chair awkwardly. "Uh..." He started.

"I am guessing you are going to vote against him. After all he did to you." Natasha said.

He fiddled his fingers. "Actually, I trust that he is telling the truth." He mumbled out quickly. The room looked at him as if he had grown two heads.

"Can you repeat that?" Fury asked skeptically.

"Good job, Barton I am surprised you actually stood up for me." Loki whispered into his head causing the archer to curse in annoyance. The group still watched him oddly.

"I might have known about this... predicament before hand." Clint managed to get out.

Fury glared at the agent. "Would you repeat that one more time, Barton."

"You see, I was on one of my many stake outs. I was going through the city and all, when I ran across Loki talking with someone. At first I was going to just call for back up, but the conversation they were having was not normal." He spoke at a fast pace, watching the expressions on his teammates change. "In the end Loki told me everything and we sort of teamed up a bit...?"

Loki's voice rang through his head once more, "That is a great way to put it Agent."

"And if he does not stay out of my head I will shove an arrow up where the sun don't shine." He yelled out, causing the Avengers to jump in surprise.

"Stay out of your head?" Natasha questioned, a sharp edge on her voice.

Clint rolled his eyes. "He needed some way to contact me so he created a mental link to converse by." Clint pointed at his head. "Even though I told him to stay out." He hissed.

Thor gave a laugh. "That sounds like something Loki would do. He once did that to me, but I did not know of the connection." Thor grinned. "I shall just say the night did not end well." The Avengers looked at Thor questionably but continued.

"And how do we know he isn't messing with your head?" Coulson questioned.

Clint gave a shrug, "If he was controlling my head, then he was stupid to expose it. And I would kill him." Clint added a bit of a menacing edge to the end.

"So threatening, Barton." Loki replied in his head. In turn Clint let out an irritated huff.

Fury was annoyed beyond reason. "Fine we will trust him this once." He held up one finger. "If he fails and betrays us, he will always be on our villains list."

Clint gave a small smile at that. "It appears as though you are going to able to work with us."

"It would appear that way." Loki replied through the link.

"First we are go-" Fury got ready to explain the plan only to be cut off by the alarms going off.

A crew member ran into the room right to the Director. "Sir, there seems to be a group of Chitauri attacking New York. The Avengers are needed to take care of them."

Fury nodded, then turned to the group. "Off you go then!" The Avengers made a dash for it.

Clint ran in the opposite direction then the rest. "Where are you going, Clint?" Natasha yelled.

"I have to do something first! I will meet you guys there!" He ran through the hallways. Soon he found himself in front of a locked door. Pushing in the code, the door slid open.

"The Chitauri are here." He exclaimed at Loki. The god stood and exited the room. He nodded at the archer before they both headed into the direction to another helicopter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EHEHEHE! YAY FOR CLIFFHANGERS! And finally we get to go on with the story ;D hehehe!


	6. My Best Defense

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My normal beta wont be able to beta for awhile! =( Is there anyone else that could possibly do it? It would be most helpful! Anyways! This chapter... I have actually really been wanting to write this chapter for awhile I just didn't know how to start it. I will also be having fun writing the one after this. ENJOY!

Tony dodged the array of attacks that were heading in his direction, shooting many of the Chitauri down with his blasters.

"Behind you, Anthony!" A voice came from the side. Tony quickly turned taking hold of a Chitauri's face and letting his repulsor go off. He then turned to thank the person who warned him only to freeze when he saw Loki.

"What are you doing out of your cage?" He seethed narrowing his eyes.

Loki glanced at the man but continued to attack the alien race, "I was let out in order to help your team."

Tony fought off an enemy that showed up before replying once more, "And who was that? Cause it wouldn't have been Fury."

"Does it matter? I am helping." Loki snapped.

"Yes. I would like to know who let scum like you out." Tony felt his anger rising.

Loki was also getting pissed off at Tony, "This scum that you speak of just warned you about an attack."

"Shut up, you both. Now is not the time for this." Clint yelled at them from high up on the roof. The two looked over at him, both with a menacing glint in their eyes.

Tony cursed before turning back to the god, "I still don't trust you." He then flew away from the god trying to take care of the now flying enemies.

Loki watched the man disappear into the sky. He wanted to call after him and tell him how truly sorry he was. He shook his head to break himself out of that thought. Now was not the time for that. They had other things to deal with first.

"Any idea on why they decided to attack now?" Clint questioned the god who wasn't to far away.

Loki killed another one before saying, "From what I can tell, this is only way for Thanos to check your strengths." He cursed as a sword came down. He took his staff and blocked it. He then grabbed a dagger and stabbed the creature until it fell to the ground.

"This is still not the worst of it." Loki looked at Clint. "Where are the creatures coming from?"

Clint eyed the surrounding area until he found a small open portal. "There!" He pointed for Loki to know the direction. Loki nodded towards the man and headed in the direction, killing as many Chitauri as he could until he stood, hidden, next to the portal. He would possibly have to get to the other side to ensure closing it.

Quietly, he snuck past the group into the other side of the portal. It took him very little time to find the device that held it open. Going through his memory, he attempted to remember anything in the books he had read to stop the portal. He once remembered reading a book on dimensional travel. Deciding that disconnecting the device from the power source was the best idea, since it was not the same as the Tesseract. This one needed sustenance to continue.

He messed with the device until he pulled the source and took hold of the object. He rushed towards the now closing portal. He fell through the portal, barely making it. He tripped as he rolled against the concrete of the road. The device was still securely in his hands. He let out a groan of pain as he stood and looked around. The Chitauri were still moving and attacking. The connection with the device wasn't enough apparently.

It was at this time he was again attacked from behind. He dodged trying to get away with the object. Many of the aliens seem to have noticed Loki at this point and decided to make him the main objective of attack. He was surrounded in a matter of seconds. Loki had no time to even make a plan. He waited for pain only to feel someone pick him up by his waist.

He snapped his head up and found Tony flying his suit taking him away from the monsters. He heard Thor behind them slamming Mjolnir into the ground. Most of the enemy was taken out by the blow. He then saw the others head to help the god of thunder. Steve showed up and took out a few himself. As did Natasha and the mindless beast.

Tony flew them up to a building and placed Loki down gently.

"You... You were the one that closed the portal?" Tony asked hesitantly.

Loki watched the Avengers battle their way through the rest of the Chitauri. There were maybe 50 left. Loki nodded his head, not really paying attention to Tony.

"That was good." Tony opened his face plate. "I-"

Tony was about to say, only to be interrupted by a scream from the side. Both men turned their heads to find Clint rushing towards them. They had no time to react as Clint pushed Loki out of the way, only to be shot. He fell on top of Loki as a pained noise came out of Clint's mouth. Loki's eyes widened at the sight. It felt like everything was going in slow motion.

Tony raised his hand and took care of the creature that had injured Clint. Tony then turned towards the two men who were now on the floor. Loki seemed to be frozen in shock, while Clint appeared to be about to pass out. Tony let out a few choice words before picking up Clint off Loki and began to exam the injury. He rushed to see if the bullet was still in the wound.

"Give me a piece of your shirt!" Tony had his hand out towards Loki.

Loki looked at his hand if it were a foreign. He then looked back towards his fallen comrade. That seemed to get him at least moving. He ripped off a part of his out fit and handed it to Tony. Tony applied pressure and tied it around Clint's wound.

"I need a medic right now!" Tony yelled over the intercom. There was a rush of movement but he still stayed applying pressure.

"Will Clint be alright?" A hollowed whisper echoed next to Tony. He was shocked to find Loki completely out of it, only looking at the blood of Clint on his hands.

"He will be just great." Tony managed to get out. It was then more shots were heard heading towards their direction. Tony cursed. He could not take care of these two and destroy the creatures that made their way towards them. He was about to call for more back up from the Avengers only to feel a slight chill coming from his side.

Loki stood up next to him and headed towards the creatures that were making their way their. Tony could no longer move in the fear and killing intent coming from the god. He was now icy blue with dark red eyes. "I will kill them all." Loki seethed, every step he took froze the ground beneath him. He made his way to the approaching Chitauri.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That seems like the most wonderous place to stop! EHEHEHEH


	7. I Can't Resist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You wanna know something funny!? I HAD THIS TYPED UP 2 DAYS AGO! EHEHEHEH! I FORCED YOU ALL TO WAIT! EHEHEHE! DECAF! IT IS DECAF! I mean... sorry wrong thing... ;D lol ENJOY!

Loki could only see red. He charged at the creatures dodging their attempts to wound him. He made his way to the first one slitting his throat quickly. One after another, he killed them. He was covered in their blood. It seemed to be frozen to him in shards. The angrier he got, the more things froze around him. 

Tony could only watch in horror. Even as the medics came to take Clint to the hospital, he couldn't keep his eyes off Loki.

The Chitauri were no longer able to move, frozen in place by ice. Loki made it way through them, killing them with ease. Soon the other Avengers were watching the god cut through the enemies.

Thor finally began to walk towards Loki placing a hand on his shoulder. If he were human, he would have had frostbit running down his arm. "Brother you need to stop this massacre." Thor told Loki.

Loki's only response was to kick Thor out of his way. Thor got pushed back and into a building, he attempted to make his way back out. Loki continued to slaughter everything in his sight. There was only one Chitauri left. Loki took hold of its throat ready to cause it pain slowly.

Thor was once more about to intervene, only to be stopped by Tony. He put his hand up in a stopping motion before taking his Iron Man then placed it on the ground and slowly walked up to the angered god.

"Loki. You need to calm down." A voice cut through Loki. He turned to see Iron Man standing beside him.

Loki tightened his grip around the last Chitauri's throat. "Why should I listen to you?"

Tony took a long breath, "Because if you continue this, there will be nothing left to save."

Loki still held his grip. "I do not care for this idiotic planet. If everything dies, then so be it." He hissed at the man.

Tony took a step forward. "I know you are upset, but you need to listen to me."

Loki flinched as he heard Iron Man get closer. Tony put a hand on Loki's arm trying to bring it down. "Loki. Please." Tony was shocked to find his hand not getting turned into a piece of ice.

Loki looked back and forth between the creature and Tony. He slowly placed it on the ground. Tony let out a sigh of relief only to have Loki take out a blade and kill the creature instantly.

Tony cursed, "We could have gotten information from him."

Loki glared at the man, "Oops."

"Loki you are still not calm. You need to start taking deep breaths." Tony was eyeing the god.

"I don't care what I need to do." Tony could still feel the killer intent on Loki. He had waves of frost coming off of him.

"Clint is going to be fine." Tony told the god. Loki seemed to relax a little after that.

"As if I care." Loki mumbled out.

"Keep telling yourself that." came Tony's reply.

"Why don't you just kill me to stop me. After all, you don't care for me." Loki felt his anger rising once more.

Tony bit his lip, "You are wrong about that."

"Oh, am I?" Loki hissed. "If I remember correctly, you told me never to speak to you again."

"You stabbed me! What was I supposed to say? Don't worry about it!" Tony growled back.

Loki now started to get closer to the man of iron, "I did it for a reason!"

"And what would that be?" Tony yelled now, trying to understand Loki. Loki was silent. He did not respond to the words at all.

"My thoughts exactly!" Tony reply was rough.

They stood in silence waiting for the other to speak.

"You left me behind." Loki whispered, Tony could barely hear him.

"What?" Tony snapped.

"You are just like the rest of them!" Loki pointed an accusing finger at Tony, "You left me behind!" He had tears in his eyes.

Tony felt his hands clench, "You caused me to do it."

"I had to! If I didn't Thanos would have killed you! You needed to hate me!" Loki yelled, his skin actually changing back now. No longer was he angry, but now in despair. "Did you not wonder how much I wanted you to forgive me, but couldn't allow it!"

Tony for once felt his heart break, "I can't hate you." Tony murmured.

The Avengers were standing by the side ready to attack Loki if he made any sudden movements towards Tony. The only one of them that had seen Loki this way was his Brother. Thor had a look of guilt on his face. The others just watched both confused and curious.

Loki let his head drop his eyes closed, "Please. Please, forgive me. Don't leave me behind again. I don't want to be alone." Loki waited for a response. When he heard none, He wanted to run away to never be seen again. He was about to do so, when a hand came up to his face, causing him to look up. His glowing green eyes met dark chocolate brown.

Without saying anything Tony hugged Loki tightly. Loki's arms still lay motionless next to his body. Tony's hands tightened around his form, "I already forgave you."

Loki felt tears come down his face when he heard those simple words. He then hugged the man back, crying into his shoulder. "Thank You." Loki repeated over and over.

Loki heard footsteps behind him but did not turn to see who it was. Instead to held Tony tighter. Tony and the other person seemed to be talking but Loki couldn't hear any of it. It wasn't until Tony pulled away that he looked at Tony once more.

"We have to go to the hospital where they took Clint." Tony murmured to him and took hold of his hand. "It will be fine." He addded, Loki could only nod his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALSO! I am about half way done with the video XD Just a bit longer and that will be up
> 
> ONE MORE THING I PROMISE ;D
> 
> I have decided... TO MAKE THIS HAVE ANOTHER SEQUEL!


	8. Take All You Want From Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY! I have not had ANY inspiration for this story AT ALL. Only today I was randomly hit with some! I hope I can finish this story with my inspiration at a minimum. Plus, I re-read it and feel I lost the characters a bit these last couple chapters.

Loki had yet to let go of Stark as they entered the hospital. Tony went up to the counter questioning them, but Loki could not hear any of it. Instead he just held onto the last thing he knew was real. The other Avengers followed the two, finding a spot in the waiting room.

It wasn't long until Natasha had enough, "This is your fault." She screamed at the god, "If you hadn't been near him, he wouldn't have gotten hurt."

Loki moved slowly glancing at the woman, having a blank expression.

"Romanoff, back off." Tony growls towards Natasha.

"It is the truth. He caused this to happen." She glares at Stark in return.

Tony stands suddenly walking towards Natasha, "Well if you have forgotten, Loki is here to help us. He warned us it was going to happen."

"He said we had time to prepare." Natasha states, "We had no such time." She growls.

"That wasn't the full army." Loki mumbles quietly, "it was only a group that went ahead of the main fleet."

"That makes me feel much better," Natasha snaps at the man.

"Everyone needs to calm down," Bruce said being the voice of reason.

"I can't with him around," The assassin motioned towards Loki, causing him to flinch back.

"Romanoff, if anyone has a good reason to be upset, it is Clint." Bruce tells the woman, "If you don't stop this now, I will get very annoyed."

Natasha glares between Bruce and Loki before sitting down on one of the many seats, still eyeing Loki.

"Thanks, Bruce." Tony murmured towards his friend.

"Don't think I am taking your side on this either." Bruce says.

Tony nods in agreement before going back to his original seat. Loki stood suddenly, "I apologize. You are quiet right Romanoff."

Tony shakes his head, "No she is-"

Loki puts his hand up, stopping Tony from speaking anymore, "As such, I shall remove myself from this situation." Loki begins to walk towards the door.

Tony starts to follow the god to the exit, "Loki wait," He tells the god, taking hold of his arm.

"Anthony, let go of my arm please." He murmurs quietly.

"Never. Not again." Tony tells him, "I did that once, I won't make the same mistake."

"It wasn't a mistake," Loki tells him turning around, "I shouldn't be here. I only cause heartache and pain."

Tony shakes his head, "No, you don't. Unless all those fun times we had together meant nothing."

"I- I hurt you, Stark. You shouldn't forgive me." Loki tells him.

Tony sighs, "You did, but you did it for a purpose, even if you can't tell me it, right?"

Loki glances over at Tony, before nodding slowly, "I did." He states quietly.

"Then there you go, you can't be completely bad." Tony told him, "And Clint forgave you, that stands for something."

Loki could only nod in response. Tony sighed out, "Clint would be upset if you weren't here when he woke up."

"What about you?" Loki murmurs.

Tony raises an eyebrow, "What about me…?"

"Would you be upset?" He asks.

Tony stands there a moment, "Yes. I would be very upset. I don't know what I would do if I lost you again."

Loki looks up at the man before bringing his lips on the man's. The kiss held all the pent up emotions he had been feeling. It was rough, teeth and tongues clashing. Tony brought his hands up, cupping the gods face. Tony tilted his head, for their lips to meet closer.

Loki pulled back, their lips still barely touching. "Thank you." He whispers to the man. Loki took hold of Tony's shirt bring them closer once more. This kiss was much softer, Loki gently moving his lips against Tony's. Tony followed the god's movements, letting the god take control.

"Tony." A voice says from beside them knocking them out of their little episode. Loki didn't turn to see who it was, letting Tony answer.

Tony turns to find Bruce standing off to the side. Bruce eyes both of them before saying, "Clint is waking up. They are letting two people visit him at a time."

Bruce let out a sigh, "I suggested we let Loki go first."

Loki turns as he heard the words confused, "Come again?"

"You get to visit Clint first. You should hurry before everyone changes their minds." Bruce says looking at the god.

Loki nodded towards Bruce, "I-I see. Alright." He walks back into the hospital, noticing Natasha's glares.

He turns back, "Who is going back with me?" He asks.

"Well, Natasha wanted to go, but I thought it would end in blood shed. Stark can't go back because you guys would just give Clint a headache, so I volunteered." Bruce stated adjusting his glasses.

Loki eyes the man strangely; He was highly confused as to why Bruce was being so nice to him. Both men were soon walking through the halls of the hospital awkwardly.

"Why are you doing so much for me?" Loki ask the Bruce.

"I trust Clint's judge of character, even if you betrayed us once." Bruce tells him going up to one of the rooms, "But just know, if you hurt anyone of the Avengers again, I will make sure that the hulk smashes your face into the ground." He opened the door, leaving no time for Loki to recover from the threat.

He entered the room to see Clint; he couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief.

"Hey, Frosty, next time we are on the battle field, make sure to not argue with you boy toy," was the first thing Clint told him.

Loki couldn't help but chuckle a bit, "I shall remember that next time." He murmurs softly, "I am sorry for not paying attention. You got hurt because of it." Loki tells him.

"Hey, none of that," Clint tells him, "I was the idiot that saved you." He says, "I did what I felt was right." Clint than gives Loki a grin, "So are you and Tony better now? Seriously, I can't stand all the eye fucking you guys have been doing."

"Clint." Bruce rolls his eyes, "Seriously?"

"You have seen it to." Clint told the man rolling his eyes.

"If what I saw outside is any consolation, yes. They have." Bruce told him with a small grin.

Loki raised an eyebrow in shock, "What…?"

"You two were attached at the lips." Bruce explained rolling his eyes.

"Good job, Lokster! Get in that man's pants. Maybe he will stop moping so much." Clint tells him with a smirk on his face.

"I feel as though you both are against me, and that you are planning something." Loki told them.

Clint couldn't help but chuckle, "Nope. Totally not planning anything, are we Bruce?"

"Not that I know of," Bruce says.

"You are plotting something." Loki says eyeing between the two.

There was a knock on the door causing them to look back, the doctor comes in, "The woman you were with wishes to see her friend. If you could please hurry, she is frightening others."

Both Bruce and Loki nodded in understanding.

"That is our cue to leave," Loki tells Clint nodding at him.

"And just when it was getting fun." Clint shakes his head.

Loki chuckles, "Goodbye, Barton."

"Nice little talk," Clint says before turning to Bruce, "Actually, I want to talk with Bruce a little bit longer if that is alright." He tells the god. Loki nods, before leaving the room, shutting the door.

All he hears through the door is, "How could you have been so stupid," from a seething Bruce. He left before he heard anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep. Still feeling like I am missing the characters...hm Perhaps I will be able to redeem it some how... ANYWAYS! I am also adding just a touch of Hulkeye, cause I love that pairing ;D ehehe.

**Author's Note:**

> I promise to make the later chapters longer than this one XD I just had to get started and this, if anything, is more like a prologue.


End file.
